


beginning's end

by celli



Series: Babysitting'verse [11]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chromatic Character, Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-21
Updated: 2003-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura graduates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beginning's end

"Uncle Lex!" Laura threw herself into his arms.

"Oof! What brought that on?"

"Mom and Dad keep crying." She rolled her eyes. "And Uncle Clark tried to 'help' write my speech. You're the only sane one of the group."

"Thanks." He kissed the top of her head. "Ready, beautiful?"

"Don't tell Mom. I am getting nervous." She twisted her tassel in her hands. "It seems like everything's ending."

"'Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end.'"

"Ooh. Socrates?"

"Semisonic."

She laughed with delight. "I love you, Uncle Lex."

"I love you too, Laura. You have no idea how much."


End file.
